In the related art, for example, in JP 2006-311635 A, there is described a boost converter control device. In this control device, a control signal for switching a switching element which is included in a boost converter is generated by feedback control of a boost voltage which is an output voltage of the boost converter and feedback control of a reactor current flowing through a reactor which is included in the boost converter.